Girls Night Out With Guys Spying
by Inuyasha RPG
Summary: The girls from Inuyasha take a night out the guys spy...Followed by a little romance, new rosary's and a very mad Kagome...Hearts are bound to get broken and confessions are bound to happen...OOC and Normal pairings.


**This story is from the Parody/Off topic section of the RPG site…**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Inuyasha. **

"Hey! Kagome, Sango, you guys wanna go have fun tonight? There's this village not far from here, and it can be like a girl's night out," Rin said while she waited for Kagome and Sango to answer.

"Sure! I could deal with a night away from Inuyasha."

"I heard that!" replied the hanyou with an angry look.

"You in Sango?" Kagome asked ignoring the hanyou.

"Alright that will be fun! Besides, I deserve a night away from a certain pervert over there," she said nodding towards Miroku.

"Alright! Let's go party!" Kagome exclaimed

As soon as Rin walked away Shesshomaru spoke…

"Rin, where do you think you're going?" Shesshomaru growled

"Out with my friends," Rin said smartly

"Who said you could go?" he asked.

"Me , and I don't need your permission cuz I am 15 so ha!" she said while sticking her tongue out.

"I don-" he was cut off when she and the others left

"Dammit," he yelled.

"I'm stuck with a pervert and my idiot half-brother," he growled out angrily.

"What do you say, wanna go after them and make them regret leaving?" Inuyasha asked the two remaining people.

Miroku smirked. "Let's Go!"

"Okay, we need a plan. We are going to make them run back into the safety of our arms so we have to scare them a little. Any ideas?" Inuyasha asked with a huge smirk on his face.

"We could hire a demon to freak them out, but then Sango would just slay it," Miroku pouted.

"No that could work. We could get a whole bunch of upper level demons to go after them and when they are tired and weak we come in a save them!" he exclaimed happily.

"You guys are idiots! They could easily kill them! Do you know how powerful Kagome, Rin, and Sango have gotten? And they have that feline cat with them," Shesshomaru pointed out. "I think we should follow them, and on the way we'll think of something, unless one of you idiots have a better idea than the ones you have come up with," he said as cold as ice.

"Mr. stick-up-his-ass" someone muttered

"Who ever said that will pay...later," Shesshomaru said as he walked in the direction the girls went to.

"Shessy getting mad that his Rin didn't want to cuddle?" Inuyasha teased.

"Grrrrrr, I heard that you…you…you..." Shesshomaru said getting aggravated while the other two followed behind him.

"You know I'm right. I bet she hasn't even kissed you yet," he challenged.

"Inuyasha, _SHUT UP,_" he said stressing out the shut up part. "I don't even think of her that way," he lied through his teeth.

S_he is of mating age though,_ he thought.

"You know you do, brother. Oh, and mating season is coming soon..." He smirked as his brother fidgeted.

"Oh look they are over there, and look at your precious miko flirting with another human how nice, huh Inuyasha," he said changing the subject.

"Why you!" he charged at his brother but quickly stopped. "I bet I could get Kagome to be my mate before you could get Rin to be yours."

"Oh yes I could! I bet the monk could get that slayer san...um Sango, yeah her, to be his before you even got Kagome. You'd probably be too wrapped up in that clay pot to even think of Kagome," Shesshomaru said.

"No I wouldn't! How about who ever gets their girl to kiss them willingly on their own first gets to make the other brother their slave for a day?"

Now this caught Shesshomaru's attention.

"A slave for a day?" he said with interest. "You got a deal! But we have a problem, it's girls night out or whatever they call it," he pointed out.

"Well we will just have to make it a girls and guys night out," Inuyasha said smirking.

"Hm…I guess it shall be guys night out now," he confirmed, while an amused Miroku watched what was happening. "So what shall we do now?...You should pick since you are the one who shall lose," he said, smirking.

"Just keep being cocky. Kagome already loves me and we already kissed in Kaguya's castle so there is no doubt she would kiss be again."

"Sure she will. And how long ago was that kiss? Let's see about 2, 3 years ago," Shesshomaru said. "Oh and she already thinks you love Ms. Clay pot so I doubt she'll kiss you," he smirked.

"Then why is Kagome still around if she can go through the well and never have to see me again?" Inuyasha challenged.

"Are you that dense? She has friends here. Do you think she'll give that up just because of you? You underestimate her too much, little brother," Shesshomaru told him.

"She loves me, and you know it," he smirked.

Little did they know the girls were listening the whole time.

--

"So they made a bet huh?" Kagome said. "How about we ruin their little bet, Rin, 'cause I have an idea."

"Hmm I agree. Let's make this little bet hard on them. So, what's the plan Kags," Rin said excitedly.

"We cut our little girls night out short and flirt with the opposite brother. You kiss Inuyasha and I kiss Shessy and flirt with them until they realize they shouldn't be making bets. It will also get them really jealous."

"Oh, I like that idea! So how are we gonna get this started?" Rin asked

_This night is going to be very interesting. _

"Well, we just got to get their attention."

"Hm…I got an idea; we start flirting with a couple guys and then they'll come and we will start flirting with them," Rin suggested.

"Let's go to the village up ahead." she said liking her idea.

When they go to the village they went over to a couple of guys and started talking to them. In less than a minute there guys were out of hiding and standing next to them.

"Why are you guys talking to them?" asked a jealous Inuyasha.

"I don't know...Where's Shesshomaru?" Kagome demanded.

"Rin, what are you doing with flirting with him?" Shesshomaru said.

"Nothing. Where's Inuyasha?" Rin asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" he asked, angered by her asking

"It's none of your business," she said, walking away.

Kagome walked up to the demon and gently kissed him. She could already hear Inuyasha growling and she knew Shesshomaru could hear it to.

Then all of a sudden Rin went up to Inuyasha and kissed him. Shesshomaru started to growl and kissed Kagome with more force and Inuyasha did the same to Rin.

Kagome smirked as she saw their plan was working. She wrapped her arms around the great demons neck.

--

Inuyasha put his arms around Rin's waist trying to get Kagome jealous. Shesshomaru then backed Kagome into the wall to get Inuyasha and Rin jealous. Inuyasha growled against Rin's lips at his brother's actions. He was going to make him regret kissing what was his.

Rin then thought of something that would make him blow, and it looked like Kagome knew what she was going to do because they both moaned so lowed that each of the guys started to growl furiously.

Kagome's smirk got bigger as they growled loader. Eventually they would crack.

Inuyasha brought Rin closer to him and Shessy did the same to Kagome.

"Why won't he crack already," Shesshomaru thought furiously

Kagome then moaned so lowed to get Shesshomaru attention then his instincts kicked in and he licked her lips and a battle of dominance began.

_I can't take this anymore!_ Inuyasha thought as he broke away from Rin and ran over to what he should be kissing.

"Get away from my Kagome!" he ordered.

Shesshomaru then broke away from Kagome with a satisfied smirk.  
"Why should I? She kissed me first and I see no reason why I should stop," he said trying not to yell at him about kissing Rin.

"Yeah Inuyasha, after all, I liked kissing your brother." she said lieing as she wrapped her arms around the great demon.

"Yeah she is a good kisser if I do say so myself," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. Just then Inuyasha charged at him and the fight began. Rin and Kagome watched with smirks on their faces.

"This can't get much better," Kagome sighed

"I know!" Rin said laughing.

Then both girls busted out laughing because everything worked according to plan.

"Hey Shesshomaru, come here please," Kagome said innocently.

"Yes," he said coming over to her with Inuyasha steaming up right behind him but following him also.

Kagome winked at Rin as she went over to Shesshomaru and Rin over to Inuyasha.

Kagome started rubbing circles on his chest.

"Don't you think you should just forget about your brother for a little while?" she asked, her golden brown eyes intense.

"Why would I do that?" he said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah Inuyasha why don't you forget him and come to me?" Rin asked.

"Because when you have a girl right here, why wouldn't you take advantage of it?" Kagome asked innocently.

Inuyasha smirked at hearing her words.

"Why don't you come over and kiss me then, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I want to be with Shesshomaru and besides, you can have Rin."

It was easy to tell that both girls wanted to start laughing at how the guys were reacting. Easy to tell to everyone but them.

"I am not like that Ka-go-me I have my eyes on someone else right now," Shesshomaru said remembering the bet.  


"Inuyasha why don't you come to me I love you. Why don't you come kiss me? " she asked pouting.

"No, I kinda also have my eyes on someone else," he said eyeing Kagome possively.

Kagome couldn't help but blush at his actions and quickly looked away.

Shesshomaru noticed this and looked at Rin the same way and Rin blushed and looked away also he smirked and walk to Rin a captured her lips into a passionate kiss.

Kagome watched her friend enjoy the kiss from the demon. She smiled at how happy she looked. Her eyes looked in the direction of Inuyasha but quickly turned away. She could tell her face was red, but she didn't care.

All four of them knew the bet and by what Shesshomaru did just now, doesn't mean he won. The bet was to get the girl to kiss him not the other way around, but there was no way she was going to let Inuyasha win his little slave and get a kiss from her. No way on Earth.

Miroku and Sango, his fiancée, shook their heads at the two couples, disapprovingly.

"I can't believe them," Sango walked off with her last words said.

Rin and Shesshomaru broke apart and looked at each other as if in a trance. Rin looked at him and smiled.

"Rin I love you, I always have," Shesshomaru confessed sheepishly.

"I love you too," she said and hugged him.

Then Rin let go, walked to Kagome, and smiled

"Do you like your necklace Sesshy?"

Rin smiled. He looked down and realized he had a rosary. All three girls started to laugh when he tried to remove it.

"I dare you to test it out Rin!" Sango yelled.

"It's fun but also hurtful knowing you are causing pain to the one you love," Kagome said dramatically. "But then whenever I say sit-"

Inuyasha fell down to the dirt.

"Sorry Inuyasha!"

"Yeah I know what you mean because every time you sit the guy you love, you feel bad. Right Kagome you feel bad because you love him?" Rin asked with a smirk. "Oh Sesshy...down boy" she said and he fell face first.

"Yeah, 'cause I love him," she said leaning down to the ground-bound Inuyasha. "You alright?" she asked.

"No," he said stubbornly.

"Aw, is Iuwasha hurt?" she said in a baby voice.

"Yeah, maybe you should kiss me and make it better," he said smirking at the fallen Shesshomaru.

"Oh, but you have to get up first," she said, smiling at Rin.

Inuyasha got up right away, still smirking.

"Sit boy," she said calmly. "That's for making a bet."

Inuyasha tried to get up again to yell at her.

"Sit boy," she said again. "That's for being an idiot."

Once again he tried to get up.

"Sit boy!" she yelled louder with more fierce. "And that is for even thinking you love me when you don't," tears were streaming down her face.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!!" she yelled in one breath.

By now there was a whole in the ground with the outline of Inuyasha.

Miroku looked over at Sango. His beautiful violet eyes showed great fear.

"Sango, my love," he whimpered, "Please tell me you don't have a rosary for me!"

By now the unholy monk was on the ground bawling and begging.

"Relax Miroku, All I have to do is knock you out," she replied with a smirk of her own.

Kagome with a tear stroked face couldn't help but watch the happy couple. It made her happy knowing both her friends found someone they could love and that, for the most part, wouldn't hurt them.

Sango noticed her friend.

"Kagome, you okay?"

Miroku took this as the perfect opportunity.

_'A few more seconds'_ he thought while inching closer and closer to Sango.

Kagome smiled.

"I'm fine!" she said. "Don't worry about me. I'm always a helpless little girl. Stop worry about me for once and kiss Miroku," she pushed Sango against Miroku and her lips just happened to land on his and his groping hand dropped.

"Kag..." Sango couldn't even finish her sentence before she was pushed toward her lover. Surprisingly, Sango's lips landed on his as he wrapped his hands around her body. It was total make-out.

Kagome began to walk away from the two sets of lovers when something stopped her by her wrist. It was Inuyasha.

"I'm fine. Just...Leave me alone or something," she said trying to get free of his grasp before heading towards the forest

Sango shoved Miroku off of her.

"Gah, what is Kagome's problem?"

She ran off toward the direction the Miko went in. Not without her boomerang; who knows what kind odd creatures lurk in the dark, thick forests.

"Sango, why are you following me?" Kagome asked happily.

"Quit the act, Kags. I see right through you. You are practically my sister, Kagome. I can't stand you being depressed. It tears me to shreds. Just...Just let all your emotions out. Cry, throw a fit, hit me if you have too. It's bad for Priestesses to keep their emotions bottled up for too long. The power they hold can erupt and kill someone. Do whatever you need to do as long you are happy, so am I."

"But I am happy Sango," she said honestly.

_Just not around him but I'm not going to ruin her day any more, _she thought to herself.

"Really Sango. Thanks, I'm glad that you are doing this, but I'm fine. Seriously."

"Kagome, don't lie to me. Listen to me, even if only this once. All right?"

"I'm fine. Now you just kissed Miroku and ran off because of me. I don't want him to get the wrong idea so go back to your lover," she said smirking.

"Sango's right, Kagome, you should let your feelings out, not just because you're a priestess but because if you keep them bottled up you will become someone you're not. You will be cold to everyone and I know how it is because when my parents died I was like that until I let it out," Rin said while embracing her friend.

"You guys, I'm fine. Stop ruining your time for me. I don't want to be the one that all the attention's on."

She gave them a genuine smile.

"UGH!! KAGOME I SWEAR YOU WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME!! I DO NOT CARE ABOUT ME AND MIROKU AT THE MOMENT. YOU ARE WHO I AM WORRYING ABOUT SO DEAL WITH IT AND LISTEN TO US!!" Sango yelled and yelled even more. She was pissed at Kagome's attitude.

Tears were glistening in her eyes but she wouldn't allow them to fall. Her friends cared about her and she knew that but she didn't have anything to tell them, nothing they haven't heard before. She didn't want to be the one that came before their lives. They were like sisters to her too, but she was surprised they didn't already know what was wrong since she said it before they had come here, only not to them.

"If it's Inuyasha again I will yank his pretty little puupy ears off his head and shove them down his throat! I swear he really needs to stop being an ass and decide who he wants to spend his life with or I will decide it for him!" Sango told her.

Bingo.

"Sango, you don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl and I am fully capable of sitting him numerous times like I just did over and over and over again," she said half smiling. "Please."

"I'll drop it for now. Just so you know Kagome, when you do finally crack I'll be there to help you."

"Thanks Sango," she said hugging her friend. "Now will you go back to lover boy?" she asked. "I got that kiss step up perfectly and everything."

Sango laughed at the comment.

"I will but you need to come with because I don't think the gang would like it if you were killed or raped by demon."

"Why do I always have to be the damsel in distress?" she asked while walking back to their guys.

"Because with your curiosity you get in to trouble so that's your fault," Rin giggled out as they walked back to see to 3 unconscious men.

"No it's not!" she pouted.

All the guys looked up as they approached once more.

"Because everyone else can fend for themselves and Inuyasha won't let you battle your own battles. I don't think Miroku would let me either if I didn't have Kirara," Sango explained.

"Inuyasha doesn't care what I do," she laughed jokingly.

Sango stopped walking and let Kagome crash into her. She quickly turned her body around and stared at the Miko.

"Are you kidding me, Inuyasha would rather commit suicide then even let Koga say hi to you. Of course he cares Kagome."

"He rather run off with Kikyo than stay by me," she whispered quietly. She quickly smiled. "He tries to kill Kouga. That's a little over protective." she laughed.

"Kagome every time he goes to Kikyo, do you know what they talk about?"

Before Kagome could answer Sango started talking again.

"No you don't because Inuyasha wants to protect you. Kags every time he goes, it's to get the jewel shards she collected," Sango finished.

_Then why did I see them kissing one time_ Kagome thought.

"Thanks Sango, that's exactly what I needed to hear."

Kagome weakly smiled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha immediately got up and went over to her. It looks like they had been talking while they were gone.

"Why?" was his single word.

"Why what?" Kagome asked, confussed.

"Why do you keep pushing me away."

"God Inuyasha, sit."

"Kagome just talk to him," Sango ordered as Miroku and the rest of the gang walked away.

Kagome rolled her eyes and went over to the sat Inuyasha.

"We need to talk."  


"That's what I was trying to do," Inuyasha said rudely.

"You're right, I keep pushing you away, but can you blame me? I just...don't want to get hurt again."

Before she could act, his lips were covering hers in a passionate kiss.

"Aww," the demon slayer cooed over what happened from the distance.

Kagome broke the kiss and looked at the hanyou with confusion.

"Why did you do that?" she asked and she knew exactly what the others were going to say.

"Are you really that stupid, Kagome?" Sango asked coming back to them.

"No! I just...want to know why he did that while I was yelling at him!" Kagome called to her friend.

"Because, he was proving at point," Rin said. "Man she can really be dense and naïve," Rin whispered to Sango.

"Well you can't blame her? Inuyasha was her first love," Sango defended her friend.

"And what point was he proving?" Kagome asked turning around, totally ignoring Inuyasha.

"He was proving that he loves you, Kagome," Rin said helping Shesshomaru up from the ground.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"If you know so much about him, you kiss him," she told Sango and Rin.

Sango walked up to Kagome, turned her toward Inuyasha, and shoved her onto him.

"We are going to be back in half an hour. If I don't see progress by then, you can bet your asses that both of you won't be able to move for a good three days. Got it?" Sango threatened.

Kagome blushed as Inuyasha caught her.

"B-But-" she tried to argue but was cut off by one of the girls.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT KAGOME AND I AGREE WITH SANGO," Rin yelled walking away with Shesshomaru's arm around her waist while the other played with his new rosary. "It's not going to come off," Rin said in a sing song voice while he grumbled.

Kagome sat down, arms crossed.

"I'm. Not. Talking. To. Any. Of. You." She said with a huff.

But as soon as Kagome turned to face them they were gone out of site and was left with Inuyasha.

"I hate them," Kagome muttered.

"They are so going to get a piece of my mind when they get back. Progress my butt, I don't even like him. They are just idiots with boyfriends, that's all they are...Idiots...at least they have guys," Kagome muttered incoherently.

"Kagome, maybe they're right, maybe there is something wrong with you," Inuyasha said sitting beside her.

"HAHA Little Mermaid song!! She started singing Part of Your World from The Little Mermaid and Inuyasha was impressed with her voice.

"Wow. That was unexpected," Rin whispered from the hiding place.

"I'm going home!" Kagome announced when she was finished singing.

"You are not going back home just so you can run off with a stupid human and take more of those tests!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Is Inuyasha…jealous?" she asked smirking.

She walked up to him, stood on her tip toes, and kissed him deeply.

"Don't be," she said walking away towards the well, leaving him dumbfounded.

Sango and Rin exploded from the bushes.

"Oh yeah! They made progress. Told you my plan would work!" Sango said to Rin.

"She went home! How did it work?!" Inuyasha yelled, snapping out of his daze.

"She kissed you, you idiot that means she likes you," Rin said.

"She ran off to be with that Hobo person, I really think she likes me!" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"She didn't run after Hojo, she left cause you didn't stop her; you didn't confess ANYTHING GO AFTER HER NOW," Rin yelled furiously.

Inuyasha cowered in fear as he made his way in the direction of Kagome. When he caught up to her, she was almost at the well.

"Kagome," he said grabbing her wrist.

She pulled on her and spun her around while crashing his lips into hers. It took a minute before this registered in her mind. His arms wrapped around her as she kissed back.

"Man that idiot can be such a…such a...idiot!" she said.

At that moment Shesshomaru grabbed her, pull her into his lap, and nuzzled her neck.

"Geese Rin, calm yourself," Miroku gave her a weird look, as if she was a talking elephant.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Inuyasha asked picking it up with his demonic hearing and in the process breaking the kiss.

"Uh oh," Rin said as she slid herself into Shesshomaru's chest while he growled at Inuyasha.

"Calm yourself Fluffy," Inuyasha ordered.

Shesshomaru just growled at him with anger.

"Geez, what crawled up your ass and died?" he asked rudely.

Unbeknownst to them, Kagome went down the well.

"Shut up you hanyou. Say that again and I won't hesitate to chop off your pretty little ears," Shesshomaru growled out with anger as the others watched the fight very amused.

"Oh no not the ears!" he said sarcastically. "We all know I'm stronger than you, Fluffy," he taunted.

"You wanna bet?" Shesshomaru challenged, standing up.

"Oh, you're letting Rin leave the safety of your arms?" he taunted further.

The next thing that happened, happened so fast that if you blinked you would have missed it. Now Inuyasha was on the floor unconscious.

Kagome came back through the well to see Inuyasha laying on the floor.

"Who did this?!" she demanded furiously.

"HIM!!" Sango pointed at Sesshomaru while fearing Kagome's anger.

"Good job, Shesshomaru," she said happily.

"You're welcome I think," Shesshomaru said, sitting down again.

"That was unexpected," Sango whispered to Rin.

"Normally, yes, I would yell at him, but seeing how I don't love him anymore and he probably deserved it...I don't really care," Kagome stated like it was nothing.

"Kagome don't kid yourself, you know you care but your just putting that attitude so you can make yourself believe it."

"Well, I already have a boyfriend and I don't plan on cheating on him anytime soon, and let me tell you, he is an awesome kisser," Kagome said proudly.

"I don't believe it" Rin said.

"You don't believe it? Where do you think I went when I went through the well?" Kagome challenged.

"Kagome, you go to your school thing, you see your family, and the only guy you see over there is Hojo who we know, annoys you."

"Well, for your information, I'm going out with Hojo and I know that he will never hurt me."

Kagome sighed.

"I admit I used to love Inuyasha, but now I love Hojo."

_Time for detective work_ Sango thought

"Kagome, when did you 'stop' loving Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"When I realized that he deserves to be with Kikyo and that I need to stop getting in the way," she said happily.

"Could you be more specific, like what day??"

"About 2 days ago."

"The last time you saw your family was maybe a week ago or two week, am I correct?" Sango pushed further.

"About that," she confirmed.

"So how could Hojo have become your boyfriend before you stopped loving Inuyasha?"

Sango knew she caught Kagome in her own lie.

"I just went back home a few minutes ago," Kagome smirked. "I just saw Hojo and not my family."

"Kagome those kind of relationships don't just happen that fast. And from what I hear Hojo would have probably asked you out first. I don't see how a date could last a few minutes."

"He's been asking me out for a while now and then it just all fell into place when I showed up at his door step."

"Why would you show up at his doorstep? Normally he goes to your home instead of the other way around," Sango pointed out.

"I felt like giving him a chance is all," Kagome said.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Have Shesshomaru sniff me and see what I smell like," she said. "Because he and I were kissing not too long ago."

Shesshomaru sniffed her…

"You don't smell of anyone except Inuyasha," he said.

"I was just in my time!" she yelled. "And why would I smell of Inuyasha? AGH!" she yelled as she jumped down the well.

"I can't believe her humph," Rin said walking towards the well when she saw Kagome and Inuyasha, she wondered what was happening.

"No, just let me go!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha.

"So you can go to that Hobo person, I don't think so!" he yelled back.

Just then Sango and Rin approached wondering what was happening.

"Tell him to let me go!" she demanded.

"I don't think we should. Let's go hide before she notices," Rin said as they hid.

"MAKE HIM LET ME GO!" Kagome yelled at Rin.

"Nah, we don't feel like it Kagome. Inuyasha you can do whatever you want with her," Sango beamed.

"Sango!" Kagome whined.

Inuyasha just smirked.

"LET ME-"

Inuyasha silenced her with his lips. Kagome immediately melted into the kiss. When Inuyasha finally broke the kiss, Kagome started whining again.

"That's not fair!!" she said, a little less whiny than before.

"Well Kagome, life isn't fair," Sango told her wisely.

"But, I-" she stormed away not saying another word.

By the time the sun was beginning to set, Kagome finally reappeared. Inuyasha was mopping in a tree somewhere and so it was only the 2 girls and Shesshomaru at the camp site. She came up to Sango and gave her a big hug, and then did the same to Rin.

"Why did you hug us?" Sango asked.

"I'm just thanking you," Kagome said perkily.

"Okay so what are you gonna do about Mr. Moppy over their eh?" Rin asked.

"Hmm..." Kagome put her finger to her chin in a thinking motion. "Any ideas?" she asked her two friends.

"That is a dangerous question to ask us Kagome," Sango pointed out.

Kagome giggled.

"I just want some ideas as to make him not moppy," she said innocently.

Rin and Sango stared at each other mischeviesouly.

"Well?" Kagome pushed.

"Serious make-out!" both girls yelled.

"Alright," Kagome said just as happily as before.

She went over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, come down please," she said innocently.

He came down from his perch cautiously and eyed the girl suspiciously.

"What are you-" Kagome cut him off with her lips.

Kagome broke away from the kiss to see a very confused but happy Inuyasha.

"Shessy..." he said dangerously. "I won the bet. Kagome kissed me twice!" he yelled in dominance. "You shall be my slave!!"

"You guys made a bet!?" Sango slapped Inuyasha and kicked Shesshomaru. "You do not make those kinds of bets! Especially about my friends!"

"Ow!!" Inuyasha yelled out in pain. "Shesshomaru, I won fair and square!" he said ignoring the girls which got Kagome perfectly mad.

"Yeah but we never shook hands on it and we never made a contract so no slave for you," Shesshomaru said smartly.

"Why you little!" Inuyasha charged at Shesshomaru, tackled him to the ground and started beating him senseless.

"Inuyasha, clam down!" Kagome yelled.

As soon as Inuyasha was off him all you heard was two loud…

" SIT"  
"DOWN" AND TWO DOGS HAD FALLEN INTO THE GROUND SO HARD THAT IT MADE A HUGDE HOLE!

Both girls started giggling as they watched two very angry guys rise out of the holes

InuYasha glared at Kagome, before stalking over and grabbing her. throwing her over his shoulder, he leapt up into a tree and left her there.

"I'm not getting you down till you apologize, wench!"

"Inuyasha, get me down from here this minute!" Kagome yelled at the hanyou.

InuYasha smirked up at Kagome.

"Y'know, I really just don't feel like it."

"Inuyasha!" she yelled. "Sit boy!"

InuYasha pulled himself out of the small crater as soon as the spell wore off. He turned around and stalked off into the forest, leaving Kagome sitting in the tree.


End file.
